


Walking Dead Fanarts!

by duosdeathscythe



Series: The Walking Dead Fanarts! [1]
Category: Walking Dead
Genre: "Deeper Into You", "Savin' Me", ...and from my own fanfiction, Cabin fever does bad things to a person, Fan Art, Gen, I am going to hell for this, Images from my brain, M/M, Sailor Moon Daryl, WTF did I do on number 5, and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duosdeathscythe/pseuds/duosdeathscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drawings that will more than likely be included in my own fiction, whenever I get to actually get around to writing them. 8( Procrastination is the bane of any author, I tell you.</p><p>1. Shit, fuck, Jesus! Because what else would you scream when you round a corner into a herd of walkers. (Thank you, Lucky Number Slevin)<br/>2. Art for my own fanfic, "Deeper Into You". Rick pulls Daryl in for a kiss.<br/>3. More art for my own fanfic, "Deeper Into You". Daryl pulls Rick in for a kiss. XD<br/>4. Teaser pic from a future scene that I have planned in my fic, "Savin' Me".<br/>5. This is what cabin fever does to a person. Sailor (Moon) Daryl! X)<br/>6. Negan and Lucille (Ball)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shit! Fuck! Jesus!

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this particular drawing is: SFJ. It is in reference to (WARNING, LANGUAGE FOR THOSE WHO HOLD OFFENSE): Shit, fuck, Jesus; quote from the wonderful film Lucky Number Slevin. Because what else summarizes rounding a corner into a wall of walkers? I plan on this being a scene in an original fanfic of my own...whenever I get to writing it.  
> I had some issues with the perspective of the motorcycle. Funny thing is, I was referencing a picture to draw it and it resembled it pretty good and yet, I was not satisfied with how it turned out on paper. But, we find our own faults better than other people find them I guess.  
> And yes, that is my thumb there at the bottom...I have no scanner and resorted to taking a picture of my sketchbook on my cellphone. Desperation, I tell you.  
> Rounding a corner into some walkers...slamming on your breaks and trying to make a sharp and nearly impossible U-turn to get the hell out of dodge...kicking up dirt. And walkers hungry for your innards. Only thing missing is a picnic basket. <3


	2. Deeper Into You - Rick Kisses Daryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of two pics I recently did for my fanfic, Deeper Into You! Be sure and read it if you like the idea of an older businessman Rick having an affair with a young personal assistant Daryl. <3


	3. Deeper Into You - Mutual Tug Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second pic for my fanfic, "Deeper Into You", featuring older businessman Rick and young personal assistant Daryl.


	4. Bloody Daryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser from a future scene I have planned in my Sharyl fanfic, "Savin' Me". Bloody Daryl is bloody. And no, I am not Dexter!


	5. WTF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am going to hell for this.  
> or...  
> What a week's worth of cabin fever does to a person.  
> I know I should be updating other stuff (and things) but...this wouldn't leave me alone. Daryl as Sailor Moon. Because...why not?  
> Naaa nana! Nana nana nana!  
> Fighting walkers by daylight, Rickyl loves by moonlight!  
> Never running from a real fight!  
> He is the one, Daryl Dixon!  
> (what have I done?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw This may be a good time to mention that I do have a deviantart account under the same name (well, duos-deathscythe). I spend less time there than I do here, but...if any if you guys wanna stalk me there. X)


	6. Negan and Lucille (Ball)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and Lucille. Way more deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done before the finale. It got stuck in my head!


End file.
